How To Save A Life
by chelseabsb93
Summary: What I think the scene would've looked like after Kim gets beaten during 7x13. Didn't think this would turn into a crossover, but here we are. And yes I used the power song from Grey's Anatomy as my title.
1. Chapter 1

Adam carried Kim out of the motel room. His brain was telling him to freeze up and panic, but his heart knew he had to do whatever he could to make sure that the woman he loved and the new life inside of her were ok. He forced his legs to run down the stairs, past the other cops who were taking control of the scene. Adam vaguely heard someone yell that medics were on their way, but he knew that wasn't good enough. He had to get Kim to the hospital and he had to do it now; every second wasted put both of them in even more danger.

Adam carefully laid Kim into his car. He didn't want to put her down, feeling her grip on his neck tighten once her body met the passenger seat.

"Don't leave me." Kim whimpered.

Adam kissed the top of her head and put her down. "I'm not going anywhere."

He jumped into the driver's seat as fast as he could. He slammed the keys into the ignition and hit the gas. He drove faster and faster the more he heard Kim's cries for help. Adam used his free hand to take hers, squeezing it tight to prove he wasn't going anywhere. "I've got you."

Weaving in and out of cars, it was in that moment that he wished his car had lights and sirens. Kim normally hated how reckless he was behind the wheel, but today she was grateful for his lead foot.

Adam pulled into the ER bay at Chicago Med and immediately jumped out and got Kim out of the car. He didn't care that the car was still running or that it was probably in the way. Someone could fix that later. All Adam cared about was getting Kim inside so she could get the help she needed.

With Kim in his arms once again, Adam stormed through the ER door. The commotion caused many of the doctors and nurses to look over and see what was going on. They knew this duo anywhere, but usually saw them in much different circumstances.

"Someone please help her!" Adam yelled as Kim buried herself further into his neck.

Nurse Maggie took charge as many of the ED doctors clambered to see how they could help.

"We need a gurney over here! Take them to Trauma 2." Maggie called out. She looked back over at Adam. "What happened?"

"Kim was on the scene and I couldn't get there in time to help and she got beaten by our perp and it's all my fault!" Adam blurted out as if it was all one word.

His heart was pounding out of his chest as he watched Dr. Choi take Kim from his arms and put her on the gurney. Just like before, Kim didn't want to let go. He took her hand from behind his neck and held it tight. "I'm right here Kim."

Adam stayed right by her side as they wheeled her into the trauma room. As the doctors worked up Kim, he got pushed to the side. Their grasp on each other broke, which caused both cops to panic even more. He could hear her trying to call out for him and it broke his heart knowing there was nothing he could do. His mind was on autopilot; everything going on around him was a blur. Doctors and nurses were running in and out, shouting off medical jargon that he didn't understand. There was one word that thankfully caught his attention. He heard the word x-ray and knew from his recent Google searches that pregnant women have to be extra cautious when getting those done.

"Kim's pregnant!" Adam blurted out just before they pulled the x-ray machine over her.

Dr. Choi looked over at a panicked Adam and then back to the group of medical staff around him.

"April, grab the drape. I'm also gonna need the ultrasound." He called off orders.

April quickly came back with the lead drape to place over Kim's abdomen. This would protect the baby and still allow the doctors to perform the necessary x-ray. A few seconds later, an image popped up on the screen.

"Chest is clear, no broken ribs." Dr. Choi called out.

Immediately, April took away the drape and Nurse Doris handed Ethan the ultrasound wand. He put it on her stomach and tried desperately to find the baby. Minutes passed and still nothing. When he finally found what looked like a tiny blob he was interrupted by Nurse Doris.

"Come on Kim, stay with me!" Doris jostled her gently to get Kim conscious again. "Dr. Choi, she's crashing!"

Ethan looked over and saw Kim unconscious. Doris did a sternal rub and got her back, but Ethan still didn't like the looks of it.

"Call radiology…tell them we're on our way for a head CT. And call OB and tell them to meet us up there!"

Adam was about to grab Kim's hand again but April stopped him. He tried putting up a fight but she persisted. "Adam, we've got her. Your job is done for now. We'll bring her back when the tests are done."

Adam stepped back and let April do her job. He hated being away from Kim, especially now, but he knew it was the only way Kim was going to get the care that she needed. He walked out of Kim's trauma room to try and collect himself when he saw two very familiar faces.

"Hey, my brother called and said you were coming in. I'm so sorry I wasn't there with her." Will said.

Natalie was standing right next to him. She put a reassuring arm on Adam's shoulder. "Kim is in the best possible hands right now. How are you doing? This is probably a dumb question, but is there anyone you want us to call?"

Adam smiled a little and shook his head. The only family he cared about calling was probably already on their way there. "No. Thank you though. The crew will probably be here any minute. I just want them to hurry up and finish their tests so I can get back to Kim."

Will and Natalie both nodded knowingly. They've both been in similar situations before.

"If you'd like, we have coffee in the doctor's lounge. You can wait there and we'll keep you updated." Natalie offered. Non-staff usually wasn't allowed in the doctor's lounge, but this was different. Adam, Kim, and the rest of Intelligence were considered family.

As Natalie brought Adam over to the room, she overheard him muttering to himself the phrase 'This is all my fault'. She had heard that phrase many-a-time in her years as an ER doctor. Whether it was something as simple as a kid with an earache or as major as a car crash victim, everyone around the situation suddenly felt this overwhelming guilt. This one seemed different though. Probably the job that Kim and Adam are in made Natalie question it a little further. She got Adam settled and then went back to the desk, where Maggie was waiting.

"Hey, how's he doing?" Maggie asked.

Natalie shook her head. "He's doing as well emotionally as Kim is doing physically."

Maggie sighed. "That poor guy. Those two have certainly been through the ringer."

"I know. And what's worse is that he keeps saying it's all his fault."

Maggie nodded. "Yeah, he was saying that when he brought her in too. He said something about if he had just been a little faster."

Natalie digested what Maggie just told her and combined it with the gut feeling she already had. "Maybe I should give Dr. Charles a call? You know, just to talk him off this ledge he's on."

"Not a bad idea." Maggie nodded and handed Natalie a chart. "I can call him while you take the patient in Trauma 3. Young kid with a possible leg burn."

Natalie walked away to tend to her patient while Maggie called Dr. Charles. It wasn't long before he was lurking around the nurses station.

"You rang?" Dr. Charles announced his presence.

"Yeah. We've got the family of a patient in the doctor's lounge. He keeps blaming himself for what happened. Could you possibly go talk him down?"

"Doctor's lounge?" Dr. Charles thought that was curious. "I'll see what I can do."

It wasn't until he was within eye shot of the doctor's lounge did Dr. Charles see why Maggie was concerned. This case was going to be one of his most challenging…he could tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Charles walked into the doctor's lounge and sat down in the chair closest to Adam. Usually when Dr. Charles saw this man he was standing tall, ready to take on the world with his bare hands. Now, that same man was slumped over in his chair…he looked broken.

Adam looked over and was shaken from his thoughts when he saw Dr. Charles. He thought about getting up and giving the room back to who it belonged. "Oh. Hey Dr. Charles. Sorry I didn't see you there. Just a little distracted. Natalie said I could stay here until they brought Kim back from getting tests done, but if you need the room-"

Dr. Charles interrupted. "Relax, you can stay."

He watched as Adam slumped back in his chair again.

"I heard they brought Kim in. How are you doing?"

"They brought her upstairs for some tests. She was in and out of consciousness the whole time she's been here, so they wanted to make sure she didn't have a brain bleed or anything. But Kim's a fighter…she'll pull through." Adam went into autopilot, spitting out the events of the day.

"That's great…but that wasn't what I asked." Dr. Charles asked again. "How are you doing?"

It took Adam a moment to register the question. That was the first time he had been asked that. Everyone was always more worried about Kim, as was he. Adam had pushed his emotions aside in order to give Kim what she needed.

"Ok, I guess. I'm just worried about Kim and our baby is all." Adam replied. "It's my fault they are even in here…if I had just been three minutes faster."

Dr. Charles nodded understandingly. He had felt that same sense of guilt many times before. "Wow, congratulations on your impending fatherhood. I'm sure you guys are very excited."

He saw Adam smile for the first time since their conversation began. "Thanks. Yeah we were shocked at first, but now we're pretty happy about it…at least I am. I can't picture my life without either one of them now. I want to do whatever I can to protect them."

Dr. Charles watched Adam's smile fade when he said that last phrase.

"Hey. I'm sure you've been doing a great job." Dr. Charles reassured Adam.

"I thought I was…until today. If I had just been three minutes faster!"

Dr. Charles put a hand on Adam's shoulder, trying to calm him down. "Adam, you and I both know that what happened today was probably out of your control. Even if you had your foot pushed to the floor in your car, it will still only travel so fast."

"Yeah but I should've been the one to take down that douchebag. Kim shouldn't have even been at the motel. She was supposed to stay at the office because she's stuck on desk duty, which she hates. And the only reason she is stuck on desk duty and can't be in the field which she loves is because a few months ago I wasn't thinking straight and wasn't smart enough to use protection! So yeah…it is all my fault."

Dr. Charles could tell that no matter what he said it wasn't going to get through to Adam. It was then that he realized he had one more trick up his sleeve.

"You know what, you're right. It is your fault. Kim would've been partnered up and on patrol had you not gotten her pregnant. She would've been nowhere near that motel."

Adam responded. "Well I mean she probably still would've been at the motel because that was the case we were working."

Dr. Charles continued. He had Adam right where he wanted him. "No I mean she would've been nowhere near the motel because that case wouldn't have existed had Kim not been the one to answer that call. And I also mean she would've been partnered up and on patrol because if you guys hadn't ever gotten together, she probably would still be a patrol cop. Maybe that would've been better…a lot safer."

"Being a beat cop isn't any safer! Kim got shot while out on patrol." Adam argued.

"Yeah but getting shot as a patrol cop is much less likely. Like once in a lifetime. In your line of work it's almost an everyday occurrence."

"Kim knows those risks, but she loves the job. I tried stopping her, especially when I found out she was pregnant, but damn that girl is stubborn."

"So what you're saying is that it was out of your control. Kim was going to do whatever she wanted anyway, even if it meant putting her and the baby's life at risk."

Adam was about to argue, but he realized Dr. Charles was right. "I know there was nothing I could do. I don't want another life for Kim. I'm glad she's in Intelligence and thrilled that she is having my baby. Logically I know that it's not my fault, but…"

"But you're a father now so it changes everything. You are ok with the risks of the job for yourself, but you don't think it is ok for Kim or your kid. I get that. If that was my daughter, I wouldn't have wanted Cece running after hardened criminals. Thankfully she wasn't in that line of work so it wasn't a problem." Dr. Charles looked up slightly. He missed his wife.

Adam nodded. "I just wish it wasn't a problem for me either. I don't want to tell Kim to give up the career she loves, but I don't want to end up back here either, or live in this constant state of fear."

"Well, you will have to end up back here eventually, unless Kim has some sort of at home birth plan, but she doesn't strike me as the type." Dr. Charles gave a small laugh. "And as for that fear, I'm sorry to say that will never go away. Welcome to parenthood buddy."

Adam rolled his eyes and shook his head. That wasn't the answer he wanted, but if living in a constant state of fear gave him the woman and the family he wanted, then he would just have to learn to live with it. He was about to respond, but Natalie walked into the room.

"Hey, Adam, they just brought Kim back. A minor concussion, a sprained ankle and a few bruises, but other than that she got very lucky. The rest of your team is in the waiting room. I told them to hang tight for a bit and you would come get them when you're ready."

Adam jumped out of his chair and began to follow her. He turned to Dr. Charles. "Thank you. And I'm sorry about your wife. She was a good woman."

Dr. Charles smiled and nodded, watching the now much calmer man run to see the woman he loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Once he laid eyes on her, Adam ran right to Kim's bedside. He didn't care that the nurses were still getting her settled. All he wanted was to be as close to Kim as possible. He took her hand into his own, careful not to pull on the iv line now taped there, and bent down to kiss her forehead.

"I'm right here Kim."

He watched a few tears slip down her cheeks and used his free hand to wipe them away. He couldn't tell if those were tears of sadness, pain, or relief. He needed answers. Thankfully some of the medical staff was still there.

"Is she ok? What about the baby?"

Dr. Choi gave a small smile. "Kim gave us quite a scare, but CT showed only a minor concussion. She has some bruised ribs and we're monitoring her internal organs, but she got lucky. This could've been a hell of a lot worse."

Adam breathed a sigh of relief for the first time all day. It was then that he realized they left another little person out of the equation.

"And the baby?" Adam asked cautiously, almost afraid of the answer.

"I had a hard time locating the baby on ultrasound down here, but that's because it's still early in the pregnancy. OB did an exam and was able to locate the little one. He or she is buried in there pretty good, which is probably what saved them." Dr. Choi continued.

"Saved? So the baby is ok?" Adam looked up at Dr. Choi and then back at Kim. Both parents smiled. Adam kissed Kim's forehead again and pulled her close, placing his forehead against hers.

"Our baby's ok. We're gonna be ok Kim." Now it was Adam's turn to start crying.

"I know." Kim joined in the happy tears.

April could tell they were having a moment, so she ushered the other staff out of the room. "We want to keep Kim here at least for a few more hours for observation. But if everything goes well you'll be out of here in the morning."

The soon-to-be parents didn't acknowledge a word April had said. She didn't mind though. In this situation, she was just relieved that there was a happy ending. She put her arms lovingly around Ethan as she watch the parents interact from afar.

Ethan kissed her. "I'm so glad that when we have our baby, we won't have to deal with these kinds of emergencies."

"Oh, don't worry. We've had enough issues trying to get pregnant. Once we do, I'm putting this body on lockdown!"

It wasn't long before the doctors and nurses standing around the nurses' station saw Maggie come back with a whole slew of people.

Natalie rolled her eyes and smiled. "What happened to letting the family decide when they wanted visitors?"

"I know, but they just looked so sad sitting out in the waiting room waiting for news. I hadn't seen them like that since Jay got shot. And when Jay was shot there was nothing I could do…now there was!"

They all turned and watched as the members of Intelligence filed into Kim's trauma room. A slew of hugs and smiles followed. The doctors and nurses all went back to their other patients when they knew that Adam and Kim were being well looked after.

* * *

"We're so glad that both of you are ok." Trudy gave Kim a gentle hug, not wanting to cause any more harm.

Adam smiled. "Thank you."

Trudy eyed Adam and shook her head. "Not you! Kim and her little munchkin."

"Hey, that's my little munchkin too." Adam got a little defensive.

"Yeah, but you didn't just get the crap kicked out of you by a sex trafficker." Hailey explained, taking the seat next to Kim that was just vacated by Adam.

As soon as they mentioned the case, they could see Kim trying to sit herself up in bed more and be a part of the conversation. No matter what condition she was in, Kim was still a cop and a part of the Intelligence team.

"How's the girl?" Kim asked, her voice still a little shaky.

"She's upstairs recovering. Her mom is with her." Hailey continued.

Kevin added, "And the punk that did this to you is currently in lock-up. On top of all of his other charges, I don't think assaulting an officer helped his chances any."

Voight stepped over to Kim's bed. "Oh, this creep is going away for a long time. I will personally make sure of it."

Kim relaxed a little. She was happy to still be included. "Thank you, guys. I want to help with this case any way I can. And I promise I'll be back to work soon."

The entire team began to jump on her case.

"Uhm, hell no!" Kevin argued.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Adam added.

Jay shook his head. "Even I know it's stupid to try and come back to work that quickly after being injured on the job!"

Hailey rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should take your own advice Jay. But he is right. You need to give your body time to heal, especially with that little one needing you."

Kim was about to argue her side. "But…"

"No buts. You are officially on leave pending clearance from the doctors. And after that we'll have to come up with something because you clearly can't be trusted to stay at a desk all day." Voight's word was final. There was no arguing.

Trudy thought for a minute. "Actually…I may have a desk that she can't get away from."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Oh no…"

"That's right!" Trudy replied happily, half singing. "You'll be my new assistant. There is plenty of tedious monotonous work to keep you busy for the next few months. And if you even attempt to set foot upstairs, I will personally have two of my strongest patrol cops pick you up and carry you back down."

Trudy looked over at Voight for approval.

"Works for me." Voight smiled. "Kim, after being cleared by these nice physicians, you're going to officially be under Trudy's charge. What she says goes. And when you're not with her you're home or at a doctor's appointment. Got it? And Adam, I'm going to expect you to keep her to that and keep an eye on her."

Adam took Kim's hand and kissed it. Kim just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Yes sir." They replied in unison, but each in a very different tone.

* * *

_**A/N =**_ So sorry this took me so long to publish. I literally had this chapter fully written two months ago, but this quarantine has me all kinds of screwed up and I forgot I had it on my computer. Decided to end this story on a happier note because I absolutely hated what happened to Kim and Adam on the show. Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
